


Go Big

by EchoingInfinite



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoingInfinite/pseuds/EchoingInfinite
Summary: Having Kaito along to tail this guy was a disaster waiting to happen, but the ending result is something Yagami didn't know he wanted.





	Go Big

**Author's Note:**

> I sometimes write fluff so here’s a wee drabble for these two fools :D  
I hope it reads ok 💕

Yagami doesn’t care what the job is. If you pay him well enough, he’ll do it. Finding a stray cat, beating the crap out of someone (who deserves it) getting back some money... There’s no job Yagami doesn’t take up.

Often, someone comes to him with a request to tail someone. Find out where they go, who they’re cheating on someone with, where they spend their money, where they stash their drugs, etc

Yagami has tailed a lot of people as a detective, all with stories of their own.

Tonight, it’s a man named Junpei Tanaka. Now aptly nicknamed Jumpy by Kaito due to his incredibly antsy nature. From what they had surveyed so far, Yagami could understand why Kaito nicknamed him that. 

He had a habit of looking over his shoulder every few minutes. This wasn't particularly odd, as most of the suspects he has tailed would often glance back. Junpei, however, looked back very often and he was always looking nervous when he did so. If Yagami was to attribute his behaviour to anything, it’d be, ‘a deer in headlights.’ 

Yagami's client told him that Junpei had got in with the wrong group of guys (seemed like a way of saying Yakuza without actually saying it) and owed some debts. His client wasn't willing to hold off on collecting the money owed any longer, so Yagami was hired. A fair point, really. Junpei had been given plenty of opportunities to pay up.

Due to his run-ins with Yakuza, Junpei didn't seem fond of them.

So, having Kaito along to tail Junpei was honestly a disaster waiting to happen, with his shirt bright like a beacon and a physique that would likely frighten Junpei even more. Kaito’s appearance was the very thing that could send Junpei running.

Yagami knew he wouldn't have any problems with tailing him. If anything, having Kaito along only made it harder, but Kaito refused to stay away, saying there was something about Junpei that he didn't trust. Like he expected the man to pull a gun on Yagami. He supposes Kaito being wary makes sense. Watching Junpei now, he can see he's at his wit's end. He'd almost feel sorry for the guy, but he should have paid his debts before accruing even more.

Kaito has gotten better at this tailing business. There hasn't been any major mishaps yet, like knocking over a sign or starting a fight with a guy who walked into him. So far, everything is going okay.

“Hey, Ta-Bo, he’s going into the Champion District.” Kaito whispered.

Indeed he was. The crowd thinned out considerably in the Champion District, due to how small the area was, and it was likely they would get caught, “Not good. He’ll definitely notice us following him.” Yagami replied.

“Don’t worry, I've got a plan.”

“Something that doesn’t involve spooking him would be ideal, Kaito-san.” Yagami quipped, but he was interested in knowing what Kaito was planning.

“No spookin’. Just play along.” Kaito flashed that winning smile in his direction.

Yagami wasn’t convinced.

In a small alley of the Champion District, Junpei kept walking, and he wasn’t quite as antsy right now. Kaito and Yagami followed a good bit behind him, staying silent. The district was empty, anyone that was here was probably in the bars. Yagami could hear some laughter from inside a bar they walked by. 

With such a small area, and so little people, Yagami had a feeling be would need to take off running. If Junpei turned around, he was most definitely going to notice them. Yagami had been tailing this guy for a good part of the night. He wasn’t particularly onboard with the thought of losing him now.

Just as he thought, Junpei abruptly stopped and began to turn. Yagami glanced at his sides, seeing if they could duck into one of the side streets only for Kaito to grip him by the shoulders and pull him to the side. “Kaito-san?” He whispered, now pressed against Kaito’s body

Upon feeling the warmth of Kaito’s body, Junpei was forgotten for a moment.

Kaito’s back was against the wall as he held Yagami to him, “Go big or go home, Ta-Bo.” He laughed quietly.

“The hell does that-“

Kaito was kissing him. Full, on the lips, Kaito was kissing him, wrapping an arm around Yagami to pull him closer. This was really his idea, Yagami thought. There were probably other ways of avoiding Junpei’s suspicion.

Well, go big or go home, he thought before pressing in closer and taking the lead, Kaito humming in appreciation as Yagami’s lips pressed harder against his.

Junpei hadn’t made a sound and there was no sound of shoes against pavement so he hadn’t run either.

Kissing Kaito isn’t like kissing Mafuyu or any of the other girls he’s been with. Kaito’s lips aren’t soft, his stubble is scratching against Yagami’s face and he tastes like cigarette smoke, but Yagami likes it. He really likes it.

Kaito pulls away, his lips red, “Damn, Ta-Bo, you’re a pretty good kisser.”

Yagami whispered, “Give me a warning next time.”

They stood there for a moment, each thinking about how it felt right, how they’d like to do it again, when could they do it again. Yagami looked to the side, and blinked.

“Wait, where’d he go?”

“Aw shit, I was so caught up in the moment, I forgot about him.”

“Oh great..”

“We’ll find him again. Just look for that shirt.”

“If we don’t find him, you’re explaining it to the client.”


End file.
